<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two in One by Nelalila</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013979">Two in One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelalila/pseuds/Nelalila'>Nelalila</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Money Can('t) Buy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Peter Parker, Choking, Christmas, Coming Untouched, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Precious Peter Parker, SSBB Kinkmas 2020, Sub Peter Parker, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelalila/pseuds/Nelalila</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Once Bucky’s tongue slipped between Peter’s slightly parted lips, everything else was wiped from his mind. Gasping, Peter eagerly opened his mouth, allowing Bucky to kiss him deeply, only to jump when he felt something wet licking over his right ear. What could only be Tony’s hand took a firm hold on his chin, literally pulling him away from Bucky’s hungry mouth. Seconds later, Bucky’s lips were replaced by Tony’s, capturing him in a possessive, almost bruising kiss.</em>
</p><p>Once again, Peter finds himself in the middle of one of his wildest, most sinful come-to-life dreams that may or may not include getting completely wrecked by two hot, older dudes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Money Can('t) Buy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SSBB Kinkmas 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I want you to tear me apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>[My entry for our Discord's Kinkmas2020 | Prompt: Double Penetration, Coming Untouched]</strong>
</p><p>This is a follow-up of my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916046/chapters/65683915">Teenage Hustler</a> two-shot. It’s not necessary to read it before, but here’s a short summary: Tony and Bucky are a married dom couple. They found Peter, a rather inexperienced college freshman, through a hooker app, and Peter had sex with them for money. Since he became a little infatuated with them, he now wants to sleep with them again for free.</p><p>Thank you NGenius87 for betareading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was staring at his phone as though it was a ticking time bomb. <em> This was so ridiculous.  </em></p><p>Frustrated, he deleted all <em>eighteen lines </em>of text he’d almost sent to Tony and James Stark-Barnes, throwing him right back to the start for the perceived five thousandth time. <em>There’s no need to tell them his life story</em>. They fucked. <em>Once.</em> And they hadn’t spoken to each other after that, with the exception of that one single text the couple had sent him in the morning asking if he was okay, to which Peter’s anxious ass had replied with a cringeworthy <em>‘yesss </em>👍🏻<em>’</em>. </p><p>That was three weeks ago and, since then, not a day had passed that didn’t leave Peter thinking back to how they’d torn him apart, drooling at the sheer memory of their <strike> cocks filling him from both ends</strike> hands on his body.</p><p>Now, a week before Christmas, Peter was feeling so embarrassingly <strike>horny</strike> lonely, that he’d decided to jump over his shadow and finally, eventually, at long last, text them. But what was he supposed to write? He wanted to get them to fuck him again, not bore them to death. There’s no need to send them an <em>essay</em> about why he was texting them. But what was the suitable, short alternative? Something like <em> ‘Hey, I’m horny, want to fuck’</em>?</p><p>Just the mere prospect of sending a text like that to anyone, let alone to two married millionaires quite a bit older than him, was enough to make him break into a cold sweat. Peter wasn’t made for stuff like this. </p><p>Writing a ten page essay on Glycolysis and Monosaccharide Metabolism? <em> No big deal. </em></p><p>Asking two hot dudes for a fuck date? <em> He’d rather bathe in cow dung and move to Yakutsk. </em></p><p>Since he neither had a bathtub, nor enough money to buy a plane ticket to Yakutsk, Peter ended up <em> googling</em>. The first result - an article on cosmopolitan.com - already looked promising. <em> “How Do I Ask Someone Over For Sex Without Seeming Too Thirsty?” </em> Peter started reading greedily but his excitement quickly ebbed away. Asking them to come over would be A) impossible (he slept on a <em> sofa bed</em>, for fuck's sake) and B) too straight forward. Texting them <em> ‘u still up?’ </em> would be too spontaneous - Peter knew that at least Tony was a busy man, and he’d never dare to meet them without prepping properly beforehand. That left him with the last option - sending a simple <em> ‘heyyy’ </em> - which Peter felt was too informal and too random to send to two guys he’d only seen once<em>. </em></p><p>But maybe he was overthinking. Maybe he should just… get it over with. What’s the worst that could happen? They could... refuse, which would quite possibly make him die of shame. However, given that the fucking heater in his shoebox of an apartment was broken (in <em> December</em>... in <em> New York</em>) and his landlord refused to get it fixed unless Peter paid for it in advance, he’d probably soon freeze to death anyways. </p><p><strike> (Apart from his dignity),</strike> Peter didn’t really have anything to lose, right? </p><p>Once again, Peter grabbed his phone and started to type. <em> ‘Hey. You said I should text you if I wanted to set another date, so. Yeah. Want to set a date?’ </em>Nodding happily, Peter looked it over one more time. Plain and simple. That really wasn’t so hard, was it? Yet, when Peter’s thumb moved over to the ‘send’ button, it stopped in mid-air, hovering over the small grey arrow, refusing to hit it. What if they <em> really, actually </em> said ‘No’?</p><p>With an exasperated groan Peter let himself fall back on his couch-slash-bed-slash-workplace, burying his face in his hands. Why did he have to be such an anxious, unconfident mess? Why couldn't he just be… <em> normal</em>? It’s not like he had social anxiety <strike> (he totally did)</strike>, he was just… immensely afraid of rejection. </p><p>Peter wished he could call MJ or Ned about it, but neither of them knew that he had slept with two rich guys for sex. Although they might be understanding (he had <em> really </em> needed money to pay his rent and to lend May the three-hundred bucks she needed to get her car fixed), Peter wasn’t ready to tell them. <em> Not yet. </em></p><p>So, the only person he could ask for help was Harley, who’d suggested the idea in the first place, but Peter was very reluctant to do so... Even though Harley knew he was awkward, he didn’t know just <em> how </em> awkward Peter actually was. He didn’t want to chase away the only friend he had at ESU.</p><p>Before Peter had come to a decision, his phone buzzed. Sighing, Peter sat up, fumbling around the couch for the device. When he glanced at the screen to see who was calling him, his blood ran cold. </p><p>It was <em> Tony. </em></p><p><em> Oh god. </em> Why would Tony call him, especially now, of all times? <em> Did he accidentally send the text? </em></p><p>Panicking, Peter held the phone away from him at arm’s length, as though he expected it to explode any second, tempted to fling it out the window. Unfortunately, he couldn’t afford to buy a new phone, so maybe he should just- </p><p>
  <em> Oh god it didn't stop ringing. </em>
</p><p>Mustering all his courage, Peter took a deep breath and swiped his shaking thumb over the screen to answer the call. “H-Hi Mister- I mean, Tony.”</p><p>“Hey, kid.” It really was Tony, sounding casual and somewhat amused. “Just checking in real quick, are you okay?” </p><p>“Hi. Um. Y-Yeah, sure. Of course.” Peter let out a fake, nervous laugh. “Why wouldn’t I be?”</p><p>“Because James and I were starting to run bets. Is your phone broken or are you using our chat to write a dissertation?”</p><p>Beads of sweat started to build on Peter’s forehead. “W-Why would I… What do you mean?</p><p>Tony chuckled. “Not many people have this number, so... let’s just say your chat was still on the first page of my message inbox.” </p><p>Peter drew the air in sharply. Fuck. He forgot that the messaging app showed it when someone was typing, even outside of the chat itself. Which meant they probably knew that he spent the last few <strike>days</strike> hours typing, and typing, and typing, without ever sending anything.</p><p><em> Yakutsk it is, then. </em> Now that Peter was used to freezing everyday, maybe it wouldn’t be so-</p><p>“Peter?”</p><p><em> Shit. </em> “Um....” But there was <em> nothing </em> Peter could think of saying that would make this any less awkward. “Bye.”</p><p>Peter moved the phone away from his ear, but before he could end the call, Tony said, “Do you happen to have time tomorrow?”</p><p><em> Wait… what? </em> Flabbergasted, Peter moved the phone back to his ear. “T-Tomorrow?”</p><p>“Or some other day next week,” Tony said invitingly. “James and I would love to see you again and since you... didn’t seem to have made up your mind yet, we decided to reach out instead. Interested?”</p><p>That was a very generous way to describe his utter failure of sending them a text message. Peter felt a tingling feeling in his stomach, spreading through his fingertips and toes. <em> They want to see him again. </em> Profoundly relieved, he nodded eagerly.</p><p>“... Peter?”</p><p><em> Oh. </em>“I’m nodding.”</p><p>Tony laughed. “Awesome. Tomorrow, ten pm? Want to come over or would you prefer a hotel?”</p><p>“No, I'd love to come over,” Peter quickly said; he couldn't afford a hotel room and he didn't want them to have to spend money on (for?) him again either. For some reason, he trusted them enough to visit them at home.</p><p>"Perfect," Tony cheered. "I'll send you the address." </p><p>Peter smiled weakly; thanks to some shitty '<em> The Home of New York’s Richest' </em> articles it had taken him less than ten seconds to find Tony's and Bucky's <em> very unsecretive </em>address on Google. They lived in a fucking penthouse in Midtown Manhattan. Not that he would tell Tony that he’d stalked them online, though.</p><p>"Great. Thanks and… see you tomorrow." </p><p>"Bye, kid."</p><p>Only once Peter had hung up, reality - <em>and panic -</em> began to sink in. In not even thirty hours, he would see them again - <em>dear god.</em></p><p>
  <em> He needed to prep. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>December 18th was a Friday, so Peter’s last class ended at one pm. That left him with nine hours to shower, shave and prep. Since Peter still remembered a few of those things that Bucky and Tony had on their kink list, he’d spent yesterday evening watching porn to make up his mind if there was anything else from that list he could imagine doing with them.</p><p>There was one thing in particular that excited him, but… it was a little <em> extreme</em>. However, judging by the porn he’d seen it was <em> not </em>a physical impossibility.</p><p>To be on the safe side, Peter went to the sex shop right after class to buy some toys that would help him prep for it in case <strike> he’d be brave enough to suggest it</strike> they’d be up for it. Normally, Peter was the type of person who exclusively bought sex stuff online, but there was no time for that.</p><p>Face burning, he fetched what he wanted and approached the counter. To Peter’s misfortune, the girl working there didn’t believe he was eighteen already. The extremely embarrassing discussion that followed took away some of his precious time, but eventually, he managed to convince her that his ID was, in fact, very real.</p><p>A few hours later, Peter entered a luxurious, forty-eight-storied apartment complex just South of Central Park. Fortunately, the security guy and the concierge seemed to know he’d be coming, so Peter had no trouble getting into the building. </p><p>When he exited the elevator on the last floor, he saw that Tony and Bucky were waiting for him already, standing in the doorway with a seductive grin. “Hey, pup.”</p><p>Peter had to force his trembling legs to move. “Hi.” Heat flashed up to the nape of his neck and his cock gave an excited twitch when he approached them. “Thanks for the invitation.”</p><p>“Thank <em> you </em> for coming,” Bucky said, stepping aside to let him in.</p><p>Biting down the urge to retort with a snide remark, Peter stepped into the penthouse, gasping when he saw how beautiful this place was.</p><p>From what Peter could see, the living area, dining room and kitchen were one enormous room, the only source of light being an electric fireplace, some candles on the dining table, and an LED chain of lights wrapped around a gigantic, beautifully decorated Christmas tree. On the right, there was a corridor with some doors, but the entire left side of the penthouse was a window façade, enabling a breathtaking view of some of the other skyscrapers and the ever-busy streets of Midtown Manhattan.</p><p>Peter would never begrudge anyone of anything, but for a few seconds he was so overwhelmed this was an actual <em> home </em> to someone that he could feel tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. </p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Startled, Peter turned around, looking at Bucky’s concerned face. “Y-Yeah, sorry, I just… n-nice, um, apartment,” he stumbled through his sentence, thankful for the indirect, romantic lighting when his cheeks grew even hotter.</p><p>“Thanks,” Tony smiled, asking him to take off his shoes and jacket and join them on the couch opposite of the fireplace. “Want some Coke?”</p><p>Peter looked at him skeptically. “You mean… soda, right?”</p><p>Cackling, Tony moved over to the kitchen. “Of course. Although, now that you mention it, I’m sure we have-”</p><p>“<em>No</em>, Tony,” Bucky snorted, rolling his eyes at Peter as he sat down on his left. “No alcohol, no drugs. He’s eighteen.”</p><p>Tony returned with a tray, balancing two glasses of wine and one can of Coke. “I was <em> just kidding</em>. Jeez.” After he’d handed everyone their drinks, he sat down on Peter’s right, holding up his glass. “Cheers.”</p><p>Each of them stayed quiet for a few moments, taking sips. Then, Bucky grinned at Peter. “So, what was up with all that typing? Were you not sure if you wanted to meet again?”</p><p>“I… was, but I didn’t really know <em> what </em>to write,” Peter mumbled, staring at the can in his hand. “Sorry, I'm just... really awkward." </p><p>"Correct first letter, wrong word,” Tony rectified, “You’re not awkward; you're <em> adorable</em>." </p><p>Peter could feel himself blushing once again. "Thanks, but… I'm serious. I have problems talking to people. That includes texting sometimes." </p><p>"So you have social anxiety?" Bucky asked, brows furrowed in concern.</p><p><strike><em> Yes</em><em>.</em></strike> "No. I just… don't like people."</p><p>The two husbands exchanged a somewhat amused glance. "You're lucky then, because we don't like people either,” Tony said, clinking his glass against Peter’s Coke a second time.</p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes again before flashing Peter a kind smile. "We already had a feeling you were shy, but after what happened last time... I mean, you took the both of us like a champ. On your first job, no less. That requires a lot of confidence."</p><p>Suddenly, Peter felt a few inches taller; Bucky had a point, right? </p><p>“To be honest... I still don’t know what came over me,” Peter admitted, glad to find that he was more comfortable already. There was just something about them that made him feel less anxious than he usually was (which is saying a lot, considering they’d already seen him naked). </p><p>Chuckling, he added, “I was scared shitless when I was standing outside that hotel room, but… As soon as I saw you, I just wanted to, um, g-get railed by you. If I had- I mean, I almost offered to pay <em> you </em> because I wanted you so badly.”</p><p>Tony and Bucky laughed. “That’s very flattering from someone as pretty and cute as you,” Bucky said.</p><p>With a smile, he took the can out of Peter’s hand and put it on the coffee table. Then, his human hand cupped Peter's left cheek, head moving forward as he pressed his puckered lips firmly against Peter’s. </p><p>Peter couldn’t help being a little conflicted. He was desperate for them to touch him, but talking had been… nice too. For a few moments, he had almost forgotten he was just here for a fuck date. </p><p>However, once Bucky’s tongue slipped between Peter’s slightly parted lips, everything else was wiped from his mind; gasping, he eagerly opened his mouth, allowing Bucky to push his tongue further, deeper-</p><p>Peter jumped when he felt something wet licking over his right ear; it wasn’t unpleasant, but it tickled. What could only be Tony’s hand took a firm hold on his chin, literally pulling him away from Bucky’s hungry mouth. Seconds later, Bucky’s lips were replaced by Tony’s, capturing him in a possessive, almost bruising kiss. </p><p>Tony’s left arm squeezed between the cushion and Peter’s back, wrapping around his waist to pull him closer. A few seconds later, Peter found himself straddling Tony’s lap, shivering when Tony’s noticeable bulge brushed against his own clothed erection. </p><p>When Tony lifted a hand to run his fingers through Peter’s hair, the boy mewled, instinctively rubbing their trapped cocks together. Groaning, Tony broke the kiss. “Fuck… James, how about you help our young guest out of his hoodie?”</p><p>“Sure thing. Arms up, doll.”</p><p>Peter eagerly obeyed; he felt uncomfortably warm, and not just because he wore a t-shirt <em> and </em> a sweater underneath his hoodie. A phenomenon that Bucky didn’t leave uncommented. </p><p>“Jeez, how much are you wearing?” he snorted as he struggled to peel Peter out of his numerous layers of clothing, rumpling up his hair in the process. </p><p>“Maybe he didn’t think we’d manage to get him all heated up,” Tony teased, grabbing Peter’s neck to pull him down for another kiss.</p><p>Without thinking, Peter mumbled into Tony’s mouth, “My heater’s broken”, only to let out a sound of protest when Tony pulled away, eyes widened in alarm.</p><p>“What do you mean, your heater is broken? When will you get it fixed? Do you live in a rented accomodation? Have you told your concierge or landlord yet?”</p><p>A <em> concierge? </em> In a building full of druggies, alcoholics and ex cons? <em> Yeah, right.  </em></p><p>Even Peter’s ears started blushing. “It’s no big deal; it’ll be fixed, um, tomorrow.” <em> Or never. </em></p><p>Narrowing his eyes to suspicious slits, Tony exchanged a quick glance with his husband. “Well, you’re gonna sleep here tonight. No <em> buts</em>,” he added when Peter opened his mouth to protest, “it's settled.”</p><p>“Besides, it’s not like you’ll still be able to walk anymore once we’re done with you,” Bucky teased, his predatory voice thick with arousal. </p><p>It sent a thrill of pleasure through Peter’s body, making him feel goosebumps prickling up his arms and down to his toes. His cock twitched, fighting to get out of its uncomfortably tight prison, so Peter snapped his hips forward, rutting against Tony once again. His quiet moan turned into a yelp when Bucky suddenly latched onto the right side of neck from behind, sinking his teeth into his skin.</p><p>He started sucking at the same time that Tony leaned forward with a smirk, mirroring Bucky’s motion on the left side of Peter’s neck. Unable to do anything other than hold still and wait until they were done, Peter sat there with his trapped, leaking cock, trembling and moaning quietly, digging his fingers into Tony’s shirt. </p><p>To his <strike> dis </strike>pleasure, they didn’t seem to be in the mood to stop anytime soon. After sucking on Peter’s neck for almost a minute, they assaulted his collarbones and shoulders next. Eventually, Tony opened Peter’s fly, brushing over the wet stains of precum his cock had left on the fabric. </p><p>Peter jerked and whimpered at the motion, even more so when Tony started palming him through his boxers. Simultaneously, Bucky’s metal hand slipped underneath Peter’s pants and boxers, squeezing his buttocks.</p><p>At this point, Peter was so incredibly turned on that he felt as though he couldn’t take it anymore. “P-Please,” he gasped, sharply sharply inhaling when two different hands moved to his nipples, rubbing over the sensitive knob with their fingertips.</p><p>“Please what?” Tony asked, finally (?) moving his mouth away from Peter’s skin. “What do you want, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Tell us, or we’re going to keep doing this for another hour,” Bucky added, giving Peter’s nipple a rough squeeze.</p><p>Peter whimpered, heat flashing up to the nape of his neck. <em> Those assholes. </em> “I want… please, <em> sirs</em>, I want you to fuck me.”</p><p>Tony raised his brows in surprise, mouth dropping open. Behind him, Bucky chuckled. “Holy shit... Guess we can’t decline such a needy request, right, babe?”</p><p>After recovering from his surprise, Tony’s lips curled into a pleased smirk. “Oh no, we can’t.”</p><p>Peter’s brows furrowed when Bucky stepped back from him and Tony wrapped his arms firmly around his waist. Then, without warning, Tony stood up, lifting Peter as though he weighed nothing. Yelping, Peter hooked his legs around Tony’s waist, his hands clutching at the man's neck for support.</p><p>Tony carried him into the corridor and through the second door on the right, into what Peter assumed must be the master bedroom. When the dim lights flickered on, Peter only managed to get a short glimpse of the enormous bed sitting directly opposite the window façade (is that big dark square Central Park?) before Tony flung him onto the mattress.</p><p>Seconds later, both men were towering over him, kissing and licking every inch of his skin they could reach. Peter didn’t even know which of the men it was who finally freed him from his pants, but when they leaned away to take off their own clothes, he found himself stark naked. </p><p>Swallowing thickly, Peter propped himself up on his elbows to watch them undress, shaking with excitement. Once they were done, they lay down on either side of him, eyes wandering over his body hungrily.</p><p>“Same safewords as last time?” Tony asked, reaching out to draw circles on Peter’s stomach. “Just in case we get… carried away?”</p><p>To his own surprise, Peter said, “I hope you will,” blushing a bit as he smiled sheepishly. “I mean, yes. Red, orange, green.”</p><p>Bucky grinned. “Anything particular you have in mind or do you want us to surprise you?”</p><p>As tempting as it sounded, Peter was a little too anxious for that. Taking a deep breath, he said, “Actually, I do have something in mind. Um. I know it was on your list, so if you- if you’re up for it then- But we don’t have to, it’s really not-”</p><p>Almost simultaneously, they each grabbed one of his hands, giving it a comforting squeeze. “Just tell us, doll.” </p><p>When Peter still hesitated, Tony kissed his fingertips before adding, “Would you feel better if we showed you the list and you pointed at it?”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Peter said, sounding braver than he felt. “I… I kinda want to try and… take the both of you. At the, um… at the same time.” His face fell when they exchanged a frown. “B-But again, we don’t have to, not at all, I just-”</p><p>“No, please,” Tony cut him off, “I can’t even tell you how long we’ve been dreaming of doing this with someone, but...”</p><p>“We don’t want to hurt you,” Bucky concluded. “Besides, it would require a lot of prep, and-” </p><p>“I, um… I already prepped,” Peter admitted, blushing terribly. “Trust me, I spent a <em> lot </em> of time today thoroughly stretching myself before this. I even… bought rather big, um, e-equipment to help me with it. So, if you’re up for it, I’d love to try. We could always stop if it hurt me too much, right?”</p><p>Tony and Bucky exchanged another glance; they looked as though a dream was coming true. They seemed to understand each other without speaking, because suddenly, both of their expressions sharpened a bit, their lips curling into smirks.</p><p>“Are you saying you were playing with your pretty little hole all day because you can’t wait to get used by us?” Tony growled, hand reaching down to softly brush against Peter’s throbbing erection. </p><p>Moaning, Peter snapped his hips up, desperate to get touched, but to his utter disappointment, Tony immediately pulled his hand away.</p><p>On his left side, Bucky groaned into his ear. “Are you so desperate to serve as a cum dump for older men, pup?”</p><p>It was almost as if a switch had turned on in Peter’s head. “Y-Yes, sir, I… I am,” he panted, “please, I- I want you to… t-tear me apart.”</p><p>Tony hummed. “Oh, we will. But first, I want you to put that sweet mouth of yours to good use. Get on your hands and knees.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have no idea why I wrote 1k words about Peter’s inability to use a phone lmao, it just happened. Therefore, just like I did for Kinktober, I decided to split this into two chapters. Hope you enjoyed it so far. The next part is already finished and will be posted next Friday.</p><p>You can read <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916046/chapters/65683915">Teenage Hustler</a> here :)</p><p><a href="https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f">Join our discord</a><br/>(Read the rules, tag one of the mods in the new-person-purgatory channel and tell them your age, which fic you got the link from, and my name 💕)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don’t say we didn’t warn you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know that this is not exactly realistic, but this is smut, not a science essay ;) Also, only have <strong>safe sex</strong>, please, thank you &lt;3 Hope you enjoy these 4k of filth!<br/>--<br/>Thank you NGenius87 for betareading &lt;3 Check out their kinkmas fics if you want :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nodding eagerly, Peter obeyed. Bucky and Tony got on their knees as well, kneeling down on either side of his head. When Tony handed Bucky a condom, Peter gathered his courage to ask, “Can we leave those? I trust you and I’ve only- I mean, I guarantee you that I don’t have anything, and -” Peter turned as red as a tomato “- I want you to cum inside me.”</p><p>Both husbands groaned again, and Peter swore he saw a drop of precum leaking out of Tony’s cock. “Well… I’ll be damned,” he mumbled, chucking the packed condom away. </p><p>After only a second of hesitation, Bucky did the same thing, running his right hand through Peter’s hair before cupping his left cheek. “God, you’re so goddamn perfect.”</p><p>Mewling, Peter quickly opened his mouth and leaned forward, licking over the tip of Bucky’s dick. It tasted… salty, but not unpleasant. Moaning, Bucky’s hand moved back to the top of his head, grabbing a few strings of his hair. On Peter’s right, Tony did the same thing, and after Peter had done a few kitten licks on Bucky’s cock, Tony gently tugged at his hair, guiding his mouth over to his dick.</p><p>Tony tasted less salty, but slightly more bitter. Peter avidly swirled his tongue around his tip as well before slowly sucking it into his mouth. As Peter started working his way down Tony’s length, he heard a moan, which was muffled by what sounded like Bucky’s mouth pressing against his husband’s lips. </p><p>While Peter was sucking Tony off, he used his right hand to move his hand up and down Bucky’s cock; since he only had one mouth, it was hard to please the both of them at once. </p><p>After a few minutes, Peter carefully pulled off Tony’s dick with a slurp, turning his head to the left to blow Bucky again. From the sound of it, the two men had stopped kissing, which meant they focused their attention back on Peter. </p><p>“Look at you, so thirsty for our cocks… you’re such a <em> good </em> boy,” Tony praised, sliding his free arm down Peter’s back. Humming around Bucky’s length, Peter’s cock twitched at the praise <strike>(</strike><strike>almost as much as it did when they humiliated him, which was… hella confusing</strike> <strike>)</strike>. Chuckling quietly, Bucky mirrored Tony’s motion, sliding his human hand down Peter’s back. </p><p>His voice was hoarse when he spoke, “Brace yourself, pup.”</p><p>Peter barely had time to wonder what he was talking about when two simultaneous sharp blows to his buttocks caused him to yelp and jerk forward, accidentally choking himself on Bucky’s cock as a result. To Peter’s utter embarrassment, the stinging pain on his skin went straight to his dick, and he started whimpering when the hands slipped between his buttocks, massaging his closing muscle with two different fingers. </p><p>Tony shortly withdrew his hand to squeeze some lube onto their fingers and on Peter’s hole. Thanks to his thorough prepping (and almost painful arousal), the first finger (Bucky’s? It felt slightly thicker) entered him with ease, and soon enough, Tony’s (?) followed. </p><p>It was weird, yet <em> so so so so hot </em> when they both started fingering him in a different way and at diverse speeds, alternating between curling, digging and thrusting their fingers. Even though their current position didn’t allow them to push in very deep, Peter’s toes still curled when they each added another finger, causing him to moan, whimper and drool around whoever’s cock it was he was sucking at the moment.</p><p>Bucky and Tony both kept one hand in his hair to move his head however they pleased, tugging gently whenever Peter got too distracted by pleasure to focus on his task, or holding him still to occasionally shove themselves deeper down his throat, chuckling, yet withdrawing, whenever he gagged. </p><p>Eventually, they seemed to be done playing. Peter was panting heavily when they pulled their fingers out of him, ordering him to slowly climb on top of Bucky’s lap. Trembling, Peter obeyed, gasping when Bucky’s hand wrapped around the base of his cock and Tony bent over to give his shaft and head a few teasing licks. It felt so much more intense without that stupid condom.</p><p>However, before Peter’s overwhelmed brain could even properly focus on the amazing feeling sending tremors down his spine, Tony already pulled off again, chuckling at the sound of protest drawn from Peter’s throat. “Now, we don’t want to risk a repetition of last time, huh?”</p><p>“But I…. I already jerked off before I came here, so I wouldn’t-”</p><p>“You did <em> what?”</em> Bucky growled, eyes darkening ever so slightly. The smirk playing on his lips revealed that he wasn’t <em> really </em> upset, though. “To make this clear, prepping is fine and very welcome, but <em> jerking off </em> right before you come here, is not. Only naughty boys do that.”</p><p>“Next time, no touching yourself twenty-four hours prior, unless you ask first and we approve. Got it?” Tony said, flashing Peter the smuggest of smiles. </p><p>Peter’s heart skipped a beat; <em> next time? </em> They really wanted to see him for a <em> third time?</em> </p><p>He almost came right there and then. </p><p>“Yes, got it, I’m so sorry, sirs,” Peter said as submissively as possible, not knowing whether he should get excited or worried at the mean look the two older men exchanged. </p><p>Why were they dissatisfied that he tried to reduce the risk of cuming- <em> Oh. </em> Last time, they <em> did </em> try to get him to climax despite prohibiting him from doing so. <em> This is part of their game.  </em></p><p>Well, it’s not like he wasn’t already dangerously close anyways. <strike> <em> Shit. </em> </strike></p><p>“All right, then,” Tony said after a short break, still smirking evilly. His voice turned soft and he gently caressed Peter’s lower back. “Do you think you can lower yourself on Bucky? You can set your own pace.”</p><p>Feeling a bit nervous, Peter nodded. Even though he was excited, he’d never done this before. Since the first few minutes always hurt, he’d feel more comfortable if they pushed into him instead of having to do it himself. </p><p>As though Bucky could read his mind, he offered, “Once the head’s in, I can assist you, if you want.”</p><p>Nodding once again, Peter lifted his hips and moved until Bucky’s lubed-up cock was directly underneath his ass. Trying to breathe calmly, he carefully lowered himself down, gritting his teeth when his rim didn’t give in right away. </p><p>“You’re doing great,” Bucky smiled, gently swiping his thumb over the sensitive head of Peter’s cock. The boy shuddered, and only a few seconds later his closing muscle gave way. At this point, Peter had no idea how he would be able to take them both, despite the large plug he’d already had inside of him earlier in the day.</p><p>As Peter continued to lower himself, Bucky carefully lifted his hips, pushing up. Only once Peter’s butt touched Bucky’s thighs the boy dared to breathe a sigh of relief, trembling slightly. <em> He did it. </em> It burned, yes, but it wasn’t so bad. </p><p>“Move a bit if you want,” Bucky suggested, so Peter carefully started circling his hips before moving them back and forth. When one of the motions made Bucky’s cock rub against his prostate, a loud moan ripped from the teen’s throat. “F-Fuck, yes.”</p><p>“Shit, you look so hot right now… can’t wait to fuck your brains out,” Tony whispered, turning Peter’s head to pull him in for a kiss. Peter continued to rock his hips, barely even flinching when he felt one of Tony’s very slick fingers pressing against his entrance to slide in next to his husband’s cock. </p><p>With a sigh of regret, Tony broke the kiss. “It’s gonna be easier if you leaned forward a bit.”</p><p>Peter obliged, lips curling into a smile when he locked eyes with Bucky, who propped himself up on his elbow, beaming. “You’re so good for us,” he mumbled, cupping Peter’s face with his metal hand, “so sweet.”</p><p>Cock leaking, Peter leaned forward to press his lips against Bucky’s, moaning into the kiss when Tony pushed his finger deeper. After a while, a second followed, and as the fingers moved around inside Peter’s ass, rubbing against Bucky’s shaft, it was hard to say who of the two moaned louder. </p><p>Peter’s breath hitched when Tony added a third finger. “Ssh, you’re doing well, just breathe calmly, okay?” the man whispered behind him, reaching forward with his free hand to play with Peter’s cock.</p><p>It fucking <em> burned</em>, but Peter wanted more. Unable to keep still, he bucked forward into Tony’s hand before pushing back down on the dick and fingers inside him, causing Bucky to gasp in pleasure. </p><p>After a few more moments, Peter couldn’t take the teasing any longer. He broke the kiss and glanced over his shoulder, voice shaking when he said, “I- I’m ready… please.”</p><p>“All right… remember, one word and I’ll stop, okay?” Tony said hoarsely, slowly withdrawing his fingers.</p><p>When Tony put light pressure on his shoulders, Peter leaned forward even more until he was practically lying on top of Bucky, his balls and dick trapped between their bodies. Peter heard Tony lubing himself up; a few seconds later, something <em> big </em> rubbed against his rim. Bracing himself, Peter closed his eyes, barely even noticing that Bucky ran his fingers through his hair, playing with his soft curls.</p><p>When Tony pushed in, stretching him uncomfortably wide, the air was knocked out of Peter; he felt so impossibly stuffed. Beads of sweat started building on his forehead, and behind his lids, he saw white. For a second he thought that he wouldn’t be able to take it, that he had to ask them to stop, that he—</p><p>“You’re so good, Peter.”</p><p>“So perfect...”</p><p>“You can do this, we know you can. I’m already halfway in.”</p><p>“...Taking it so well.”</p><p><em> God, he’s such a praise slut, </em> Peter thought when their words sent a jolt of arousal through him. Finally able to breathe again, he blinked away the tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes and tried to concentrate on the tickling pleasure he felt in every cell of his body rather than the pain. </p><p>After what seemed like an eternity, Tony finally bottomed out. “Holy shit, I’m all in… Gosh, you’re so fucking tight… Are you okay?”</p><p>“G-Green,” Peter moaned, clenching his teeth. Tony stayed completely still for a while, almost as though he was afraid of moving. He eventually leaned forward to give Peter and Bucky a quick kiss each, successfully sandwiching Peter between the two sweaty bodies. The motion caused Tony to slip even deeper, causing all of them to gasp and groan.</p><p>Tony then lifted himself back up, starting to move slowly and very cautiously. The first few minutes still burned, but then, Peter finally started to get used to it. When Tony thrust into him for the first time, Bucky’s dick pressed firmly against Peter’s prostate, eliciting a loud, needy moan from the teen.</p><p>“O-Oh god, yes,” Peter whispered, far too gone by the pleasure engulfing him to be ashamed of what he was saying. “F-Fuck, yes, please… yes.”</p><p>He lifted his hips and tried to sit more upright so he could reach between Bucky’s and his stomachs. However, he’d barely wrapped his fingers around his cock when Bucky pulled his hand away again, chuckling. “What do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>Peter’s mouth twitched into a grimace. “I… May I please touch myself?”</p><p>“No,” came Tony’s voice from behind him, determined and relentless. “<em>We </em> decide when you deserve to be touched, <em> and </em>when you deserve to cum.”</p><p><em> If he had a praise kink, then why was Peter’s cock leaking like a broken faucet now? </em> “I… O-Okay, sir.”</p><p>Whimpering, Peter didn’t protest when Tony grabbed both of his hands and twisted them behind his back, removing all chance of touching himself. Tony pressed him back down until Peter was once again skin on skin with Bucky, thrusting faster by holding onto Peter’s arms for support. </p><p>To Peter’s <strike>horror</strike> pleasure, the thrusts dragged his trapped cock along Bucky’s stomach, applying enough friction that he was soon moaning unbridledly, squirming in Tony’s tight grip as a flash of heat made his toes and fingers curl.</p><p>Bucky made the situation even <strike>worse</strike> better by putting his large hands on both of Peter’s ass cheeks, pressing his bottom and - indirectly - his crotch even further down. It let him feel even more friction, and soon enough, Peter’s mind was almost mush due to the pleasure radiating from both his prostate and from his cock.</p><p>That, and the knowledge that he was getting fucked by these two hot dudes <em> at the same time</em>, sent him to the edge of his orgasm a lot faster than he would have preferred. For a few moments, Peter tried to resist the urge to give in, but when Bucky dug his nails into the skin of his buttocks, he knew he was fighting a losing battle.</p><p>“I… I think- Please, I need- may I cum, please?” he choked out, whimpering when both men simultaneously snorted.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Panic crept up his spine. “P-Please, I need-”</p><p>“What happened to you jerking off so you wouldn’t blow early again, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah. What happened to that?” Bucky added, audibly grinning.</p><p>Peter <strike>loved</strike> hated them with every inch of his body. “Then… s-stop, <em>please</em>, I can’t hold it.”</p><p>“You’ll have to if you don’t want us to overstimulate you,” Tony snarled. “If you think you need to cum without permission <em> again</em>, then do it, but you shouldn’t expect us to stop anytime soon. We’re gonna keep fucking you for as long as <em> we </em> want, you got that?”</p><p>Peter couldn’t hold back the tears. In his despair, he wriggled his hips in an effort to try and move away from the friction, but it only made it worse. Furthermore, Tony’s grip on his arms was vicelike, pressing him down relentlessly, and to prove how much of a dick he actually was, Tony purposefully aimed his next thrusts in an angle that made Bucky’s cock press against Peter’s prostate even more firmly.</p><p>After a particularly forceful snap of Tony’s hips, Peter let out a choked-up cry, unable to hold it back any longer. Infinite pleasure, shame, and something Peter could only describe as an oddly exciting rush of <em> fear </em>surged through his body when he succumbed to the constant stimulation, making him see stars. </p><p>Muscles contracting, Peter jerked and trembled as his hole clenched, his cock squirting out hot ropes of cum, besmirching not only his own stomach, but Bucky’s as well.</p><p>“He just came, didn’t he?” Tony said with a sigh, slowing down a bit.</p><p>Bucky chuckled. “Unless he peed all over my stomach, then yes.”</p><p>“Well… your loss, kid.”</p><p>Peter cried out when Tony sped up again; he was way too sensitive, but when he struggled, neither of the men eased the grip they had on him. “Please, s-stop, I… I can’t-”</p><p>“Don’t say we didn’t warn you,” Bucky laughed in his ear, smacking his buttocks so hard it made Peter yelp. Unfortunately, the pain distracted him for only a second; his cock and hole itched - <em> burned </em> - as he tried to get away from the torturous stimulation from both sides.</p><p><em> These mean fucks. </em> They <em> wanted </em> him to cum so they could overstimulate him. That’s why they were looking at each other like that earlier… this was their punishment for him touching himself back home. </p><p>It wasn’t like Peter didn’t enjoy them being evil jerks, but right now, he didn’t think he could take it. “Please, stop, it’s too much,” he repeated, but neither of the men seemed to give a shit. </p><p>Only once Peter started sobbing, Tony slowed down again. “All right, here’s a deal - if you beg us <em> really nicely</em>, we’ll flip you around so your cock won’t be stimulated anymore. But your hole belongs to us,” he added with an almost animalistic growl.</p><p>“Y-Yes, please, no- no more, I can’t- Please, turn me around, <em> please</em>.”</p><p>“What do you think, James?”</p><p>“Hmm, I don’t know. He <em> did </em> cum without permission again…”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, <em> please, </em>I’ll do anything,” Peter begged, more tears dripping from his eyes. </p><p>The husbands seemed to communicate nonverbally again, and after what felt like an eternity, Tony finally stopped moving. </p><p>Panting heavily, he carefully pulled out and let go of Peter’s arms. “Want to change positions, babe? I’m a little worn out.”</p><p>It felt extremely weird when Tony lifted him off of Bucky, causing his dick to slide out of him as well. Peter's sensitive hole was gaping as it closed around nothing, and yet, the teen was relieved they let him have a short break at least. </p><p>While Tony positioned himself near the edge of the bed, his feet placed on the floor, Bucky was holding onto Peter to help him sit upright. A few moments later, he helped him climb on top of Tony in a reverse position. To Peter’s biggest relief, the man’s cock slipped into his thoroughly stretched hole with ease.</p><p>Then, Peter carefully laid down, back pressed flat against Tony’s sweaty stomach and chest, making him feel the man’s racing heartbeat pounding against his back.</p><p>After putting some more lube onto his cock, Bucky lined himself up. When he pushed in, it did hurt again, but it was over before he even knew it. Instinctively, Peter wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist, crossing them behind his back.</p><p>Bucky didn’t give Peter long to adjust; after only a minute, he made a few first, careful thrusts, smirking when he grazed Peter’s prostate, causing the boy to jerk and squeak. “Don’t tell me you didn’t realize this position would make it even easier for us to stimulate your sweet spot.”</p><p>Peter let out a broken sob when he realized that Bucky was right. Before, the dick grazing his prostate had mostly been still, but now, Bucky stimulated it with almost every thrust.</p><p>“P-Please, I- <em> ooh god. </em>” Peter’s eyes rolled back in his head when Bucky suddenly snapped his hips forward at a rapid pace, sending countless shivers through the teen’s body. </p><p>“Please <em> what? </em>” Tony snarled behind him, wrapping his arms around Peter’s chest to play with his nipples. Breath hitching in his throat, Peter was rendered completely speechless, unable to do anything but whimper feebly.</p><p>Due to the constant stimulation in his rectum, Peter’s cock didn’t get a chance to get completely soft, leaving him <em> very </em> sensitive still. Because Bucky was standing, his thrusts were a lot more forceful than Tony’s, and every time he hit his prostate, Peter jerked and gasped, not knowing whether he wanted it to stop or go on. </p><p>It was deliciously tormenting.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity, Peter finally overcame his refractory period and his cock grew back to full hardness, lying flat against his own stomach where it yearned for attention.</p><p>Trying to remember how to speak, Peter tried to focus, unable to keep himself from rocking his hips to meet Bucky’s thrusts. “Yes-f-fuck-please… yes-oh-god…,” he babbled, feeling way too aroused to contain himself. Panting and squirming, Peter moved to grab his cock, but once again, his wrist was caught before he could do so.</p><p>“Such a nasty, greedy boy,” Tony tksed, “You don’t get to cum again. Not before we have. James - make sure pretty boy doesn’t touch himself.” </p><p>With an animalistic growl, Bucky grabbed Peter’s wrists and leaned forward until he was able to pin them down above Tony’s head with his metal hand. Keening, Peter bucked his hips to try and grind himself against Bucky’s stomach, but Tony prevented him from doing so by wrapping his left arm around Peter’s waist, just inches before his leaking cock, holding him down. “<em> Not. a. chance.</em>”</p><p>“Please, I… I need-” Peter’s desperate plea was muffled by Tony’s right hand clasping around his mouth.</p><p>“You don’t get to beg anymore," Tony hissed. Then, his voice became extremely soft when he whispered in Peter’s ear, “Remember to shake your head if it’s too much.”</p><p>When Peter hummed in approval, Tony groaned, voice hoarse from arousal, “Finish us, babe.“</p><p>Peter’s eyes once again rolled back in his head, leaking even more precum as Bucky pounded into him at a rapid pace, his human hand wrapping around Peter’s throat.</p><p>Peter shuddered in the tight hold they had on him; once again, he was rendered almost completely immobile as they held him down and used his body for their own needs, treating him like a toy meant to pleasure them. The only part of his body he was still able to move were his legs, but Peter kept them tightly hooked around Bucky’s waist, holding on for dear life so he wouldn’t completely fall apart.</p><p>Soon, Bucky’s thrusts became more sloppy and erratic as he was chasing his - and Tony’s - release. Tony moved his own hips as best as he could, allowing him to pull his cock out of Peter a few inches before slamming back in.</p><p>Feeling both of them moving inside of him sent another jolt of breathtaking pleasure through the teen. Due to the constant stimulation of his prostate and the hands all over him, the pressure in his groin had become <em> unbearable</em>. He <em> needed </em>to cum, but no matter how hard Peter struggled, he couldn’t get free. </p><p>Just when he thought he was about to pass out, Tony moaned and shook beneath him, jerking his hips up at the exact same time Bucky made one last deep, forceful thrust. A second later, Peter felt the warm seed of not one, but two men filling his rectum, and before he knew what was happening, his balls tightened and the maddening pressure inside of him exploded.</p><p>Due to the fingers wrapped around his throat <em> and </em> mouth, Peter couldn’t do anything but wheeze pathetically as his body convulsed, his hole clenched around the two cocks inside him, milking them for all they had. </p><p>Seeing white behind his closed lids, Peter came <em> hard, </em>his exhausted, untouched cock squirting out even more cum than earlier as the waves of his orgasm drowned him in pleasure unlike anything he had ever felt before. </p><p>Only once Peter recovered from the longest and most intense orgasm of his <em> life</em>, he was able to hear again. </p><p>“Did he just-”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“Did you touch him?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“<em>Holy shit</em>.”</p><p>Panting and completely worn out, Peter carefully opened his eyes. Bucky was still towering over him, a bright look of admiration fixed upon him. “You still with us?”</p><p>It was exhausting to move his head, but Peter slowly nodded, lips curling into a weak smile as Bucky leaned down to kiss him. Then, he pulled himself out of Peter, dragging lube and cum with him. Peter was in an odd state of delirium when Tony rolled them around to pull out as well, asking Peter if he wanted to take a shower.</p><p>Peter could feel more cum leaking out of him, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. Tiredly, he shook his head. “Sleep,” he mumbled and curled himself in, having already forgotten that this wasn’t his bed. </p><p>In the distance, he heard two soft chuckles. “All right, but at least, let us clean you a bit.”</p><p>Peter barely noticed that he was lifted up and laid down again in the middle of the bed, nor did he flinch when something soft and wet moved over his skin, cleaning up the mess he’d left on his stomach and chest. Eventually, he felt the mattress shift when the two men lay down on either side of him, draping him not one, but two warm, fluffy blankets. </p><p>Tony whispering, “Good night, our sweet, perfect boy,” was the last thing Peter heard before he was engulfed by darkness, preventing him from seeing the adoring smile playing on the older men’s lips as they looked at the totally wrecked teenager between them.</p><p>“He’s everything we ever wanted, isn’t he?” Bucky asked, brushing a strand of hair out of Peter’s face.</p><p>“He is,” Tony mumbled, wrapping his strong arm around the boy’s tender frame as he snuggled against him. </p><p>Neither of them said it, but they both hoped that Peter’s heater wouldn’t be fixed tomorrow. They sure wouldn’t mind if he stayed with them for a couple more <strike> weeks </strike> nights… </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hope you liked it… I’m still a little anxious about it &lt;3<br/>I might have ideas for more parts, but they all involve more plot than this... 🙈 Like, I would love to write an attempt of a polyamorous relationship one day (including smut, of course), but I don’t know if that’s interesting? I guess it would even be somewhat angsty because of the power imbalance that comes from their age difference and their wealth, but I’m an angst slut, so… 😂</p><p><a href="https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f">Join our discord (18+)</a> (Read the rules, tag one of the mods in the new-person-purgatory channel and tell them your age, the name of this fic and my name 💕)<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>